


德杯之后

by gebiwanglaoyang



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gebiwanglaoyang/pseuds/gebiwanglaoyang
Relationships: 胡显昭x田野
Kudos: 3





	德杯之后

随着VG基地水晶的爆炸，EDG终于赢下了这场德杯半决赛，辅助位的meiko也舒了一口气，不知不觉中自己的后背衣服居然被汗湿了一半，现在冷冷的贴在皮肤上，有些难受。辛亏赢了，他暗暗的捏了一把汗，是你要走的，后悔的就得是你。meiko这样想着，去握手的时候就不由得笑得猖狂了些。  
可惜没多久就开始后悔，在他被iboy绑架似的拖到厕所隔间，并且锁上门那一刻。  
他知道对方有点生气，所以不管是被按在马桶墙上，还是直接解裤子脱内裤，田野一点都没有反抗，只是小声说“别把裤子弄脏，没时间换的。”  
然后双手撑着墙壁，任内裤顺着苍白干瘦的双腿掉到脚下，故意翘着白嫩的屁股，一丝讨好的问胡显昭：  
“好看吗？”  
胡显昭面无表情的看着他，抓了两把臀肉，他有点宽的眼距似乎永远透出天真和懵懂，和现在他的行为形成强烈反差。接着用拇指揉搓着肛口，向两边扯开，然后把拇指探了进去。  
“呜呜！好疼。。。”  
两根拇指一起，简单粗暴把肛口撑开了。  
“当然好看，里面更好看”轻松的语气，就像在决定一会儿点什么外卖一样。  
胡显昭把裤子拉下一点点，露出已经胀大的肉棒，摩擦他的大腿内侧和阴囊，拍拍他的屁股，示意meiko合拢双腿把他夹住。  
田野两腿之间夹着胡显昭的肉棒，一低头就能看见龟头摩擦着他的耻毛，这个可怕色情的感觉看的他面红耳赤。  
“昭皇你干嘛呀。。。”  
胡显昭倒是很想来一次腿交，不过他现在有更想做的事情。他继续摩擦着田野的腿根儿，把后者娇嫩大腿内测的皮肤磨得有点发红。田野把手伸到自己胯下，指尖捉住了肉棒前端，按摩着敏感的龟头，食指扣弄着正在冒出体液的马眼。  
这举动惊的胡显昭胯下一紧。他知道EDG马上集合要走了，田野想速战速决。可他偏不。抽出手指，照着屁股啪啪啪几巴掌下去，田野屁股马上红了。  
“撕。。。轻点啊小昭。。”田野委委屈屈的回头，想出声又咬着唇不敢，开始娇滴滴的撒娇“很痛的啊。。”  
“怎样，我走了王杰没有把你伺候好?这就忍不住了？”  
胡显昭说着把肉棒从田野腿间抽出来，龟头顶着被撑开的肛门，一寸寸毫不犹豫直插到底。  
“唔--唔--唔。。。！”  
田野随着他的插入痛的边发抖边呜咽，到最后没声儿了，全身都在颤。  
胡显昭顺着宽大的队服T恤往上摸，摸到田野胸前两点狠狠的捏了一下。“就喜欢被人虐吧？我走了王杰不能满足你，你有没有想着我自己摸自己呀？”  
胡显昭又一次故意提到王杰，双手掐住了田野的细腰，开始一下一下顶弄他。  
“呜呜。。。胡显昭你混蛋！我和他才没有。。。”  
田野好久没做的身子，第一次后入就这么激烈，又痛又爽，他觉得自己要被胡显昭搞坏了。  
胡显昭没有干过别的男人，他无从比较。虽然他和田野体格看起来差不多，可是胡显昭的瘦是一种结实的好像随时要勃发的年轻的身体，有着无限的体力。可是田野的瘦是一种苍白瘦弱，似乎天生就是娇弱的。  
田野肉穴习惯了胡显昭的肉棒，被磨出越来越多的水儿来，敏感点似乎觉醒了，声音也从呜咽变成了喘息，开始哼哼唧唧的媚叫。  
胡显昭明白田野开始爽了，他腾出一只手握住了田野的阴茎。现在还没硬，却开始流出一股股的水儿。  
田野的手机突然想起了震动音。  
“要。。要走了，集合了。。快点啊。。昭昭。。”  
胡显昭开始撸动田野的阴茎，立竿见影，肛口紧缩的快把胡显昭的肉棒全给吞了。  
“真tm爽！”胡显昭爽的爆了粗。  
胡显昭操的越发猛。“啊！啊！啊！胡显昭！”田野感觉屁股里肉棒往深处一使劲，冲出一股精液来。同时自己前面也交代到了胡显昭手里。  
田野脱力的坐到了马桶盖上，胡显昭抱着他不撒手，亲亲他的汗湿的脖子。  
田野的手机又开始震动了起来。  
“不行了，真要走了。”田野没办法赶紧起来收拾，胡显昭手疾眼快把他的内裤一把拉了上去。  
“你！。。”一眨眼功夫，运动裤也给提好了。田野无奈的笑道“就知道你。。”  
胡显昭坏笑着“我的东西你给我含好了，记得带回EDG去。”  



End file.
